ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Earth-2
Ninjago Earth-2 (also known as the Puppet World) is the current timeline where the LEGO Ninjago Movie universe takes place. It was created by Master Wu after Hands of Time in an attempt to disguise Ninjago so that a great evil may not destroy his world. The world was fused together with Earth-1, creating an entirely separate universe that combines the aspects of both respective worlds. History Creation = The following is fan-fiction and speculation created by User:G Frost-Ogaji = After Master Wu fell into a timestream with Krux and Acronix in the Iron Doom, Wu swiftly defeated the Time Twins. While trying to figure out how to turn the time machine around, he saw glimpses of Ninjago's future. He found that the island would be decimated by a great and powerful evil that could bare no match. The evil was Genesis, a former friend of him and the Ninja. He has been corrupted, and will soon enter Ninjago to take it for his own. Wu knew that his Ninja stood no chance against a deity such as Genesis, and so he schemed on how to get them out of this dilemma. He used the powers of Time mixed with his power of Creation to create a new world to hide his Ninja in. Puppet World Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya were transported into this new world with no memories of their past life. Master Wu created this new world to match that of Ninjago, and so there are many similarities between the two universes. In order to protect this world in case Genesis saw through his disguise, he got the Ninja together again and formed the Secret Ninja Force. Together, he leads the six Ninja against the many terrible foes that faced Ninjago Island, including a remnant of Wu's brother, Lord Garmadon. The LEGO Ninjago Movie "Ninjago is a city that is frequently attacked by the evil Lord Garmadon, who is the father of Lloyd Garmadon and husband of Koko. The city despises Lloyd for this relationship, which puts Lloyd in emotional stress. They do not know that Lloyd is part of the Secret Ninja Force, consisting of Nya, Zane, Jay, Cole, Kai and their master, Master Wu, who always stop Garmadon from taking over the city. On Lloyd's birthday Garmadon attacks the city once again, only to be defeated. He escapes and throws many of his generals out the volcano for failing to help him. He then beings to form a big attack to conquer Ninjago, and decides to build a gigantic mech that is immune to weapons. Meanwhile, Lloyd and his friends see the return of Master Wu, back from his long trip. Master Wu tells them they aren't real ninjas if they use only mechs and machines. He discusses with the Ninja of their respective powers: Nya's power over water, Kai's power of fire, Jay's power over lightning, Cole's power over earth, and Zane's power over ice. Wu then states that Lloyd is the green element, only to be confusing Loyd with that topic. Master Wu tells Lloyd he must not be angry at Garmadon; he must use his mind to fight. Wu mentions an Ultimate Weapon, giving Lloyd an idea to finally defeat Garmadon once and for all, despite being forbidden to use it. The next day Garmadon attacks the city with his giant mech. He successfully defeats Lloyd and his own mech. As Garmadon declares his rule over Ninjago, Lloyd returns with the Ultimate Weapon. He fires it, revealing it to be a laser that attracts a real-life cat named Meowthra. Meowthra starts destroying the city, while trying to get the laser. Garmadon points the laser to make the cat destroy the other mechs, before Lloyd breaks it. As Garmadon celebrates his victory, Lloyd reveals that he is the green ninja, and tells Garmadon that he wishes he wasn't his father, leaving Garmadon speechless. Lloyd meets up with his friends and Master Wu, who are all upset with him for using the weapon. Wu tells them they must use an Ultimate Ultimate Weapon to stop Meowthra from destroying the city, which they would reach by crossing the Forest of Dangers, the Canyon of Death, and the Temple of Fragile Foundations. Garmadon overhears Wu talking about the weapon and follows close behind. He meets up with Wu and fights him, only to end up in a cage, defeated. However, Wu loses his balance and falls off a bridge into a river, telling Lloyd he must use inner peace before getting swept away. The ninjas decide to continue on, with Garmadon leading them much to Lloyd's disappointment. They are caught by Garmadon's former generals, who want revenge. The ninjas try to fight but are easily defeated; they retreat leaving Lloyd and Garmadon behind to be caught by the generals. The generals begin to fire Lloyd and Garmadon into a volcano, however the rest of the Ninja save the day using stealth fighting. They all work together with Garmadon to escape the angry generals by building a makeshift helicopter, and Lloyd and Garmadon bond together in the process. They eventually crash down onto the Temple of Fragile Foundations. Garmadon reveals that it is his home, as well as revealing to Lloyd that Koko formerly being a ninja warrior herself, her cover name being The Lady Iron Dragon, Nya's idol. He reveals to Lloyd that he wishes he had stayed with him and his mom after deciding to conquer Ninjago, but he couldn't change so he had to stay behind. The ninjas find the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon, consisting of a set of trinkets, only to have it stolen by Garmadon who still wants to take over the city. He wants Lloyd to be his general, but Lloyd rejects his offer. Out of fury, Garmadon locks all of them in the temple as it begins to collapse. Lloyd realizes that inner peace means for them to unleash their power within, and they successfully do this, escaping from the collapsing temple. As they fall of a cliff, Wu saves them with his ship, and they head towards Ninjago. Garmadon arrives and tries to control Meowthra with the weapons but Meowthra eats Garmadon instead. Lloyd and the crew arrive and begin fighting Garmadon's army. As Lloyd approaches Meowthra, he reveals to everyone that he is the green ninja, and realizes that green means life, which brings everything together. He comforts Meowthra, and tells Garmadon he forgives him, and that he's sorry. Garmadon cries tears of fire, which causes Meowthra to spit him out. After reconciling, Garmadon moves in with Lloyd and Koko, Meowthra becomes the mascot of Ninjago, and Lloyd is hailed as a hero." Master Wu's Goodbye Following the movie, Master Wu found that he was slowly but surely de-aging, as a side effect of being hit with the Reversal Blade. He did not know how much longer he would have to keep up the charade, and so he left his Ninja. He uncovered the Iron Doom, which he hid from the others, and used it to transport himself to a time when the Ninja would need him again. He foresaw a future event in which the Ninja would need to travel to Primeval's Eye, and so he wrapped a map leading to a Temple there around him for the Ninja to find. He left a small component of the time machine for the Ninja to use if they ever find out the truth. Cole's Disappearance Some time after Master Wu's disappearance, Cole found himself cornered by a Silver Ninja. The Ninja introduced himself as G, and he needed his help. Cole accompanied G to his world, called Ogaji, where he assisted in the defeat of some of G's villains. There, G informs Cole the truth about his world. Since Genesis was defeated, and Master Wu is no longer around, there is no one to turn Ninjago back to it's rightful state. G reminds Cole that if nobody returns Ninjago back to normal, Ninjago could collapse upon itself. Vichy Ninjago (Legends of Ogaji) Cole returns to Ninjago, now armed with the terrible truth. He meets with his fellow Ninja and tells them what's going on. His team has his back, and the six Ninja make preparations to find a way to their true home. Cole is reminded something that G had said. He was told to seek out Chef Acronix and Principal Krux at the Ninjago City High School for more information. The team heads to their high school and explains their situation to Chef Acronix. Acronix kidnaps Lloyd, and reveals that he and Principal Krux are the same Krux and Acronix that Master Wu defeated aboard the Iron Doom. They somehow survived their defeat, and have been hiding out in this world. Now that they know that the Iron Doom may still be here, they are ready to return to Ninjago without the Ninja. Cole leads the rest of the Ninja to Tempraal Swamp, where the Time Twins are hiding out. Lloyd is saved, and the Ninja duel with the Twins. As this happens, the world around them begins to crumble-- they are running out of time. The Time Twins defeat the Ninja, and make their escape. They are quick to find the Iron Doom's remains left behind by Master Wu, and attempt to return back home, but they are stopped by the Ninja, who are now accompanied by Lord Garmadon. Garmadon says his goodbyes to his son, and the Ninja use the Iron Doom to return home. A World With No Ninja When the Ninja used the Iron Doom to return home, they created a paradox where there are now multiple versions of the Ninja stretched throughout Time. Remnants of the Ninja were left behind on Earth-2, and the Balance was restored. (This paradox also unintentionally created the Ninjago Multiverse.) The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part After the "true" Ninja's return home, the Puppet Ninja started where the previous ones left off. The world was not changed in the slightest, and the only difference was that the Puppet Ninja had no memory of themselves attempting to escape this realm. Some months after the Great Collision (fusion of this world and Earth-1,) Ninjago Island was invaded by a race of aliens known as the "Duplo." Like Bricksburg, Ninjago Island became "Duploed," and was transformed into a post-apocalyptic world (similar to Apocolypseburg.) Notes * The fusion of this world and Earth-1 is the sole reason for the Ninja's design change following Season 8 of the tv show, as well as Ninjago City and the Destiny's Bounty looking like their Movie counterpart. Category:Alternate Realities Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie